Be a Ravager !
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Être la seule femme de l'équipage à bord à ses inconvénients mais tout de même quelques avantages. Mais quand on a un passé sombre, c'est bien plus dur de se confronté à la connerie Masculine.
1. l'Etoile de Milo

_**Galrog – Lune Forestière de Hilaëth**_  
Il y a longtemps vivait un peuple dont la population avancée a décidé de laisser Mère Nature reprendre ses droits après l'avoir détruit ayant subi une tragique tempête pluvieuse ainsi que solaire.  
Maintenant déserte et surtout abandonnée, les arbres ainsi que la végétation à repris le dessus sur les architectures modernes de ce peuple. On a même entendu dire que l'Etoile de Milo était encore présente et que ceux qui ont essayer de s'en emparer en sont devenu fou à vivre dans le passé, le jour le plus sombre de leurs existences. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs et c'était ce qui avait conduit le peuple de Galrog à fuir leur planète.  
Depuis ce jour, la pluie ne cessa jamais de tomber, l'oxygène présent était pur.

Non loin de là, un vaisseau se posa et deux personnes habillées de rouge en sortit.  
–T'es sûre que c'est sans crainte ?  
–Mais oui ! T'as les chocottes avoue ! Taquina l'homme en riant.  
–Pas du tout ! J'vais aller te la chercher cette étoile ! Rumeurs ou pas ! Attends-moi ici de pied fermes et tu verras que j'aurais plus besoin de ton aide Maigrichon ! Se défendit la femelle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.  
Elle sauta de la rampe du vaisseau et s'étira une fois dehors, commençant à être trempée jusqu'à l'os.  
–Il s'arrête jamais de pleuvoir ici ? Demanda la fille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
L'homme haussa des épaules comme s'il ne savait pas.  
–Garde ton communicateur allumé comprit p'tite ?  
Elle appuya sur un des divers boutons de son bracelet.  
–Comme toujours, répondit cette dernière en faisant un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur un second.  
Une sorte d'hologramme fut projetée. Une carte de la Lune Forestière.  
La jeune Ravageuse regarda un moment pour voir où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait.  
–Tu sais lire une carte au moins ? Taquina-t-il.  
En guise de réponse, la jeune femme lui tendit sa main gauche avec ses doigts replié sauf une : le majeur, ce qui fit éclater de rire le mâle qui l'accompagnait.  
–J'te tiens au courant de mon avancée, viens pas me chercher. Comme ça, j'pourrais prouver aux autres crétins que je ne suis pas une faible comme ils le croient.  
–T'as rien à prouvé tu sais ça ? Demanda le brun méché de gris en s'adossant à une des parois du vaisseau.

Elle le savait très bien. Mais elle en avait marre d'être traitée comme inférieur, car c'était une fille.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse avant de diriger ses mains vers ses lunettes d'aviateur et de les mettre contre ses yeux.  
–Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Bon, à toute Krags !  
Puis, elle fila aussitôt sous le regard de son ami qui la perdit à cause de la pluie incessante.

Alors que la journée avait enfin trouvé son calme, la jeune blonde rangea ses blasters à leurs places et soupira. Elle venait d'abattre deux animals qui venait sur elle. La petite blonde, toujours aussi trempée, elle continua sa route après avoir inspecté sur sa carte holographique.  
–Encore un peu à l'ouest, se dit-elle.  
Elle avança d'un pas certain vers une sorte d'antre où se trouvait l'objet que le vieux, Yondu, désirait.  
Bien sûr, elle était supervisée par Obfenteri pour cette mission et voir même si elle était apte à agir en solo.

Kraglin, lui, attendait patiemment au vaisseau que la petite nouvelle revienne, l'objet dans le sac, saine et sauve. Il poussa un soupir avant de regarder le ciel et la pluie s'abattre d'un air songeur. Il n'était pas contre l'idée qu'une femme rejoigne la bande, mais cela avait ses inconvénients tels que les autres gars de l'équipe qui la désirait et bien sûr, ceux qui l'a rabaissaient à chaque fois, car c'était le sexe opposé du sexe dit « fort » et qu'elle sera aussi faible que lorsqu'Udonta l'a racheté sur Knowhere.

La blondinette secoua la tête négativement.  
Elle chassa ses mauvaises idées négatives et se reconcentra sur l'objectif. Elle qui c'était tellement donnée pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible.  
Après avoir trouvé l'entrée de l'Antre, elle décida de jeter du sable en face d'elle pour voir si des rayons invisibles étaient présents... Et c'était le cas. Un soupire de soulagement.  
–Tu t'en sors Blondinette ? Demanda une voix dans le communicateur.  
–J'vois l'objectif au fond de l'antre. Ne t'inquiète pas Maigrichon, je gère, répondit-elle tout sourire avant de prendre de l'élan.  
Une respiration, deux respirations.  
Elle calma son rythme cardiaque et se mit à courir et usa de son agilité pour se faufiler entre les rayons sans en toucher un seul. Lorsqu'elle reprit son équilibre, elle manqua de tomber à la renverse, mais se rattrapa in extremis, avant de voir un rayon juste devant son visage.  
Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un moment. Elle se baissa simplement avant de le passer.  
Elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement avant de poser son pied sur une dalle qui s'affaissa.  
Elle avala sa salive avant d'entendre un bruit.  
La pâleur gagna légèrement son visage avant de réentendre la voix d'Obfenteri un peu râleur.  
–C'était quoi ce bruit ? Ne me dis pas que !  
–Bah... Comment dire, répondit Jaze nerveusement.  
–C'est pas vrai... Soupira le Xandarien.  
La petite Udonta se mit à sprinter, évitant les fléchettes comme elle pouvait avant d'activer son champ de force en appuyant sur un des boutons de son bracelet.  
–Fiou, dit-elle soulagée entendant les percussions des projectiles contre la barrière de protection. Puis, ce dernier se retira et par chance, la jeune femme fut juste effleurée à la joue et à l'oreille gauche. Un léger liquide chaud se fit ressentir. Elle passa sa main contre sa joue et regarda son sang.  
–Zut, s'indigna-t-elle en pestant contre elle.  
« Note à moi-même, rallonger le temps d'activation du bouclier » pensa-t-elle avant d'arriver à quelques mètres de l'objet.  
–Krags, je l'ai en vue. T'en fais pas Maigrichon, j'ai rien de grave, deux trois éraflures superficielles ! Ahah ! Dit-elle comme si de rien avant de reprendre. C'est de la broutille comparée à ce que j'ai eu pas le passée ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant sa main sur le côté de son cou où anciennement sa marque d'esclave était là, remplacée par un tatouage.  
Mais aucune réponse de la part de son supérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Kraglin ? T'es là ? Ce n'est pas drôle là ! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup !  
Elle lâcha un grognement avant de prendre son blaster et de viser les caméras.  
Elle fit un grand sourire avant de tirer des balle remplie d'encre noire pour entacher la vue.  
C'est avec l'aide d'un miroir qu'elle positionna au sol et contre un des rayon qu'elle dévia les lasers et s'empara de l'objet avec habilité pour le mettre dans son sac et commença à prendre la route vers la sortie.  
Mais elle ne fit pas attention, son pied toucha un des rayons invisibles et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Jaze remonta ses lunettes d'aviation sur ses cheveux et se tourna avant de voir une grosse pierre ronde roulée vers elle.  
Elle déglutit avant de prendre rapidement la tangente.  
–Merde ! Lâcha-t-elle comme une complainte.

Quand sa course prit fin, elle se rua sur le côté de justesse, se plaquant contre le mur.

Sa respiration forte, elle avala sa salive avant de se calmer en respirant profondément  
Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi pour finir sur ses fesses avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de sourire, un sourire victorieux.  
–C'est qui la plus forte bande de naze ? C'est Jaze Udonta !  
Un grésillement se fit entendre dans le communicateur de Jaze avant d'entendre une voix.  
–Tu crois vraiment ça la gamine ? Demanda une voix rauque.  
La petite Jaze releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, elle resta de silence.  
–Tu as perdu ta voix ? C'est bien dommage, ricana la voix à communicateur.  
–Pourquoi t'es là ?  
–Ce que tu dois avoir dans ta besace, je le veux. Dit l'homme avant de rajouter après tout, la place d'une femme n'est pas en mission à cherchée les objets. Donc c'est simple, dit-il, l'objet contre Obfenteri.  
–Laisse le tranquille TaserFace ! S'empressa de dire la petite blonde avec une pointe de révolte.  
Ce dernier ricana de plus bel et bien fort.  
–AHAHAH ! Tu me fais rire Udonta. Tu veux que je te dise, il fait juste ça pour le Capitaine, et encore, il t'apprécie pas.  
Le regard de TaserFace se dirigea vers Kraglin qui était attaché et râlant.  
–Ne l'écoute pas ! Il dit des conneries comme toujours ! Se défendit le Xandarien.  
Soudain, un gémissement de douleur pouvait se faire entendre.  
TaserFace venait de frapper Kraglin au niveau de l'abdomen avant de reprendre sa conversation.  
–Personne ne t'apprécie gamine, alors sois une gentille fifille, donne moi l'Etoile de Milo et quitte les Ravageurs.  
Aucune réponse de la part de la petite Udonta qui avait les yeux fermés et les mains tremblantes, la lèvre en sang après avoir fait une légère pression contre sa lèvre inférieure.  
–Après tout, tu es et resteras ce que tu es, une gamine sans défense, faible et surtout, une esclave, tonna le mâle dans le communicateur.  
–Ferme là ! Pesta la blondinette d'une voix amère.  
Elle avait les phalanges en sang, venant de décharger sa rage contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elle. Ce qui la soulagea amèrement de sa rage intense qui grandissait.  
Depuis ses dix ans où elle avait mis en « vente » par ses « maîtres » sur Knowhere et racheté par le Centaurien, elle avait retrouvé sa liberté malgré les regards des autres Ravageurs et que Yondu la défende tout le temps.  
Elle sortit un de ses blaster et l'arma fortement pour que TaserFace entende bien qu'il était chargé.  
–Bouges pas, j'arrive, répondit l'ancienne esclave d'une voix neutre mais étrangement calme.  
Ce dernier rigola une dernière fois, la bave coulant le long de sa barbe avant de voir que la jeune femme venait de mettre fin à leurs communication  
–Un conseil, t'aurais pas du, nota Kraglin en le regardant, l'arcade sourcilière en sang. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais, t'aurais pas du.  
TaseFace se retourna vers son collègue de travail.  
–Tu crois vraiment qu'elle me fait peur ta gamine ? Ahahah ! J'vais lui montrer le contraire.  
–Crois-moi, elle est bien plus forte que tu le crois, ajouta le Xandarien très sérieux.


	2. Slave Children

Le temps de sa route ou la jeune femme marchait, blaster au poing. Elle se retrouvait la tête dans ses pensées jusqu'à ne plus être consciente d'où elle était.  
Un vertige la gagna et elle se retint à un des tronc non loin d'elle, se prenant la tête dans sa main libre.  
–Merde... Pas maintenant... Soupira la blondinette.  
Elle se donna une légère gifle sur la joue pour ce réveillée, mais cela n'eu aucun effet.  
La petite Udonta se laissa tomber contre le tronc et la souche de l'arbre comme faiblarde. Elle détestait cette sensation.  
C'est avec les paupières lourdes, comme l'atmosphère, qu'elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir avec une force et comme objectif de se relever et d'aller au vaisseau.  
C'est avec les jambes tremblantes qu'elle se redressa tant bien que mal et commença à se diriger, haletante, vers le nord.

Knowhere planète minière crée dans le crâne d'un Être Célèste. Mais cette cité est tout aussi réputée pour le marché noir qui l'entoure ainsi que le sublime musée du Collectionneur. Mais c'est plus bas, dans les bas-fonds de cette cité qu'un homme exploita, grâce à la petite taille de ces derniers, des enfants afin de trouver des trésors ou bien d'autres choses dans les galeries creusées par les miniers de l'époque.

Alors que la petite Alice, encore âgée de cinq ans venait d'être acheté par cet homme à son père venant d'être veuf, il avait renommé en tant que simple numéros Six, lui faisant ainsi oublié son prénom et nom de famille, sortie d'une des galerie, une besace remplie de ce qu'elle avait pu trouver comme « trésors ». Elle se dirigea donc, avec les autres enfants qui étaient sortis, vers la maison de son maître.  
Les jambes tremblantes, elle toqua à la porte avant d'avoir la permission d'entrée.  
–C'est toi ma petite numéros Six, celle qui ne me déçoit que rarement, dit l'homme grassouillet.  
L'enfant hocha la tête timidement.  
Elle retira le sac de son dos, qui faisait le double de son poids.  
–Que m'apportes-tu donc dans ta besace. As-tu été plus loin que la dernière fois.  
–O.. Oui, dit-elle sur un ton bas.  
Elle avança d'un pas timide vers le bureau et y déposa le sac pour se baisser et en sortir des os de squelette en tout genre, et pleins d'autres trucs farfelus et insolites.  
–Bien ! C'est parfait ! Tu peux disposer et aller te reposer.  
La gamine hocha la tête et fila sans plus tarder se coucher sans manger, ni rien.  
En effet, pour pouvoir manger, il fallait trouver quelque chose de spectaculaire, des chose rarissime.  
Et elle savait que plus les années passeraient, plus il se lasserait d'elle et la vendra comme il avait vendu Jason, appelé Sept.  
« Encore cinq ans et... je serais peut-être libre. » Se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le dortoir.  
Elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste avant de se laisser tomber dans la paille qui se mêlait à ses cheveux de blé, terne par le temps, sec par le fait de ne pas pouvoir se laver et coupé court comme un garçon pour le travail. Elle s'installa et ferma enfin les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Le temps passe et Six grandit dans l'esclavage et les tunnels. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle devait faire au mieux, mais avec le manque de force cela devenait de plus en plus dur que souvent, elle tombait par terre ou sombrait dans l'inconscience.  
Désormais âgée de neuf ans, elle savait que son tour passerait et qu'elle serait elle aussi marqué au fer rouge comme les autres avant elle. Elle poussa un soupir avant de voir le Maitre sortir de la pièce pour venir la chercher.  
–SIX ! Cria ce dernier.  
L'enfant eu un sursaut en entendant son prénom. Elle se releva difficilement avant d'accourir vers la voix.  
Une fois devant la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, le cœur de Six s'arrêta. Non qu'elle faisait une attaque, mais la peur l'avait gagné.  
–Assis-toi sur la chaise, ordonna-t-il en montrant la chaise vacante.  
L'enfant ne se fit pas prié et s'exécuta.  
–Tu sais que tu m'es trop grande pour les tunnels maintenant ma petite Six, dit-il face à elle.

Il se leva de sa chaise, son ventre gros dont la chemise allait exploser.  
Il se posta devant la petite blonde lui saisit le visage entre ses grosses mains.  
–Je vais devoir me séparer de toi, a contre cœur ma petite Six, t usera mise en vente pour beaucoup d'unité je pense que... Tu me rapporteras beaucoup d'argent.  
Le regard sans vie da la gamine fixait le sol.  
–Mais avant cela, il faut que tu sois tatouée. Vois-tu, qu'on voit que tu fais partie de la maison.  
Il fit signe à son collègue de venir vers eux, qu'il tenait bien le visage de la gamine dans ses mains pour pas qu'elle bouge.  
Mais, le regard de la jeune Six se leva et se posa sur l'homme. La peur commençait à l'envahir. Elle commença à se débattre comme elle pouvait, mais avec le peu de force, cela lui était impossible de tenir tête au Maître.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit le fer chaud sur son cou, elle ne put qu'étouffer un hurlement de douleur maintenu par la main grosse de l'homme en face d'elle.  
Cela durera cinq petites minutes avant qu'elle mordre la paume de la main de l'homme qui, pour défense, la gifla.  
–Saloperie ! Tu seras privée de repas pour la peine ! D'ailleurs, tu dormiras pass dans ton foin, mais ailleurs !  
Il attrapa l'enfant par le col du t-shirt l'obligeant à le suivre.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers, plusieurs même avant de jeter le corps frêle dans une cage sombre.  
–Tu va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne t'acheter ! Cela t'apprendra petite garce ! Pesta l'homme en fermant la cage à clé et de partir.

Un an s'est écoulé depuis ce moment. Et quand la porte de la cage s'ouvrit enfin, c'était sur un des subordonnés du maître. L'homme ouvrit la cage tendis qu'on pouvait entendre le rire et les désaccords sur le prix de vente de la petite blonde. Elle releva son regard avant de voir qu'on lui attachait les poignets pour éviter la rebellions.  
–Tu va pouvoir sortir de ce trou à rat et refaire une nouvelle vie, Alice, dit l'homme en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite.  
–Sept ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.  
Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil. Il était à peine âgé de plusieurs années qu'elle et travaillait comme homme de main.  
–J'ai appelé les Ravageurs... Un certain Udonta est venu quand il a su que tu étais une fille, dit-il, je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu vivra une autre et une meilleure vie que celle là.  
Il sourit avant de voir son amie commencer à craquer et pleurer.  
Il prit la gamine dans ses bras pour la rassurer.  
–Vis pour toi, compris ? Laisse personne te marcher dessus et encore moins contrôler ta vie.  
–Promis, dit-elle en reniflant avant d'entendre la grosse voix du maître.  
–Allons-y, reprit Sept en essuyant les yeux de la petite.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers, la lumière atteignit les yeux de l'enfant âgée de dix ans maintenant qui clignèrent. Elle s'adapta enfin à la vue et eu un sursaut en voyant l'homme bleu qui était là, à l'attendre.  
–Comme je vous l'ai dit, faites attention, c'est une petite rebelle.  
L'homme bleu eu un sourire satisfait.  
–Si elle se rebelle de trop je la mangerais, dit-il sur l'humour avant de reprendre son sérieux. Aller gamine, tu me suis on à du boulot à faire !  
Six regardèrent Sept avant de sentir une main dans son dos la poussée, elle sourit simplement à son ami avant de suivre son nouvel acquéreur.

Une fois dehors, le bleu sortit une espèce de lame et détacha les mains de la gamine.  
–Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

–Pose pas la question, j'devais ça à un ami, répondit simplement l'homme bleu. Au fait, moi c'est Yondu Udonta, dit-il en faisant signe à ses compères de les suivre jusqu'au vaisseau.  
Un autre homme rejoint le coté droit de Yondu.  
–Capt'n, vous savez qu'elle sera victime de plusieurs mauvais...  
–Je sais très bien Kraglin ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lâcha l'homme bleu en regardant son collègue.  
–Le premier qui la touche, il m'aura sur le dos, rajouta Udonta en marchant. Au faite gamine !  
L'enfant sursauta légèrement à la voix rauque du capitaine et le regarda.  
–Bienvenu chez les Ravageurs.  
Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Udonta et Kraglin à bord du vaisseau.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Jaze avait enfin retrouvé une vie à peu près normale. Elle savait qu'elle en avait fait du chemin depuis ce moment et... Elle en était fière.  
Après de longs moments de marche passé sous la pluie, elle arriva enfin à destination avant de reprendre son souffle et de lever son bras pour tirer non loin de la silhouette de TaserFace qui se retourna vers la source du bruit.  
–C'est l'Etoile que tu veux ?! Viens la chercher enfoiré ! S'exclama Jaze témérairement.


End file.
